


Notebook, Pen and Letter/笔记本，钢笔和信件

by Jaqusional



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这只是一个Bucky在寻找Steve遗物途中发生的故事。没什么惊心动魄的历险，但有一位在自杀边缘的特工，一位神秘出现的前超级英雄，一个过去的情人，一本写满痛苦的日记，和一只已经近乎破损的钢笔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notebook, Pen and Letter/笔记本，钢笔和信件

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：  
>  想从Bucky的视角来看Steve和Tony的感情，所以就动笔了。情节接美国队长之死后的剧情，对原漫里的一些人物和在此前已发生的情节作了改动。本文中Steve和Tony的正面的戏份很少：Steve根本没有出现过（也没有以亡灵的形式出现过），Tony只在几个场景中露了面，但全文是围绕Steve/Tony的感情线而展开的。有提及Sharon和Cap的（过去式）感情和冬寡（同样是过去式），文末可能会有Sharon/Bucky的暗示（但微乎其微到可以当作没有）。  
>  中篇，作者学生党，更新速度慢，文笔渣，铺设剧情能力几乎是无，剧情节奏把握不好都是我的错。但我在努力塑造出我心目中的人物形象，如果你发现有人物OOC的地方欢迎提出与我交流：-）

房间里空无一人。

Bucky推开虚掩着的门，他原本做好了敲门，解释身份，被拒绝的一系列准备，只是不希望扰动Steve的女朋友而保持礼貌，但现在看起来似乎毫无必要了。

灰暗的房间仿佛没有人居住一般沉闷。窗外的光线透过黄色的百叶窗帘打进屋内，地板上投出一格又一格的白条。Bucky伸出他的金属手臂摸索着墙面，按下了按钮。

光线倏地打在Bucky身上，他眯起双眼，过了好一会才适应。屋里的陈设整洁干练，直线型的沙发、桌椅，浅棕色的家具像是墙纸的配套款，这令窗边一台绿脚的玻璃桌台显得格格不入。这些陈设简洁刻板，没有任何的杂物堆放，所有的椅子都被整整齐齐地推进了餐桌下，厨房的厨具架上空无一物。Bucky咂了砸嘴。如果不是门口的鞋架上尚有两双黑色的运动鞋，他会以为屋子的主人已经搬走了。

客厅不大，人上前走个十步就可以到头。前苏联特工习惯性地抬头，将房间天花板扫视了一遍——干净得连蜘蛛网都没有。Fury告诉他这是13号特工的常居处，他以为在这里可以找到一些Steve生前的遗物和更多的信息，但仿佛这里并不是Steve的常居处。难道他们一般都是在Steve的住所会面？

Bucky决定顺着公寓的墙角走过去。他来到客厅尽头的拐角处，放轻脚步，忽然一声细微的啜泣传入耳朵。

“不……Steve……”啜泣声连着几个词语从盥洗室的门缝里滚了出来。Bucky惊了一跳，他紧紧闭上双眼，意识到那是Sharon。他努力抑制着自己对那个名字涌上来强烈情感，试图不去想那天倒在法院台阶上的人。他能够想象失去了爱人的Sharon有多么悲恸。“不……我做了什么……”Bucky深吸一口气，捕捉到最后几乎消失掉的几个字眼。

那是什么意思？她做了什么？

但是他没有来得及想到答案，客厅木桌上传来一阵急促的铃声。Sharon的手机。Bucky睁开眼睛，急忙大步退回门口，脑袋开始迅速寻找出现在这里的托辞。

他听到盥洗室里的人迅速动了起来，不到五秒的时间Sharon便从拐角走了出来。Sharon抬头看见了客厅另一头的Bucky，湿润的双眼迅速变得警惕，肢体一瞬间紧绷。

她的动作是如此之快，以至于Bucky根本没有看清她是从哪里拿出了手枪指着自己的额头，同时另一只手拿起桌上的手机接通了电话。

“下午见。”她沉吟几秒后对着手机说道，“我这里有些突发状况，先挂了。”

Bucky举起双手，背靠墙壁。他一点也不想被Steve的女友误伤。

“你来这里做什么？”Sharon尖锐地问。

她没有问起他的身份。她怎么知道他是谁？

“我想来这里寻找信息。我以为这里没有人。”可都是实话。

她眯起了双眼，“Fury派你来的？”

“不。但地址确实是Fury提供的。”

“你想要什么信息？”

“关于Steve的。我想你会有。”Bucky紧紧盯着Sharon，让自己的声音显得坚定而可信。“我只是想要看看他留下了什么，你知道的，作为他的……老朋友。”

Sharon放下手枪，但Bucky看得出她制服下的肌肉依然紧绷。

“这么说你的记忆都恢复了？”她从头到脚地把Bucky看了一遍。“所以你也目睹了Steve的遇刺。”她的声音僵硬着，似乎有鱼刺卡在了她的喉咙里。

Bucky小心地点点头。他当然知道Steve的去世。该死的他却没能追到叉骨。

Sharon没有动。她的目光把Bucky钉在原地不能动弹，一秒，两秒，Bucky数着，过了整整七秒，Sharon叹了一口气，眼角舒展，别开了目光。

“你在我这里什么也得不到。”她叹口气，“这间房子里他的东西都被神盾收走了。”

“你是说你们把它们收走了。”

Sharon挑起了一边眉毛，“我向神盾请了几天假。”

Bucky耸耸肩膀，墙上发出摩擦的声响，他站直了身子。看样子从Sharon这里得到更多的关于内战的信息是不太可能了。他有些失望地想到。他仍然没能弄明白Steve和Stark决裂的原因，而Stark让Steve走上了法院的台阶。Bucky咬牙切齿地想到。

“不过我可以带你去另外一个地方。”Sharon说着收起了她的手枪，把制服上的褶皱拉理平整。“那里Stark应该还没有搜过。”

Stark？他满腹疑惑，Stark现在坐上了神盾局长的位置？

Sharon侧过头看了他一眼，金色的发丝垂下脸侧。她轻笑了一声，“该补补新闻了，Barnes。”

Bucky没有对此回应。“我们什么时候出发？”他问。

“现在。我猜你应该有空吧？”

****

他们一路沉默得可怕。考虑到他们伪装成了一对情侣，不言不语的气氛着实尴尬。Bucky拉了拉他的鸭舌帽檐，低下头，他也不知道说些什么。Steve遇刺以来纽约的街头都笼罩着一片乌云，Bucky抑郁地想到。

离Sharon住所四个街区的地方，他们拐进一条巷子，他们又折转了几回，才走进街区深处的一片平房。Sharon径直向前，在第二个公寓的楼梯口，“这是Steve的秘密住所。应该只有我和他知道这里。”Sharon顿了一下，“我不确定他是否有东西……留给你。”

Bucky点头表示理解。总得和爱人有个秘密的爱巢。Bucky心想，但他仍然希望能够悄悄找到一些Steve的私人物品。他跟着Sharon走上楼梯，尽力放轻脚步。Sharon掏出钥匙打开了门，Bucky紧随其后。

这个房间比起之前的来说要凌乱得多、也更有生活气息。沙发上的抱枕靠在扶手上，仿佛刚刚才有人在那里小憩片刻；茶几上随意地摊开了一本书，主人仿佛走得匆忙而忘了收起；墙角的书桌上有台笔记本电脑，旁边有一张Steve和Sharon的合照。

“有些乱。”Sharon匆忙地笑了笑，“内战爆发后我们就几乎没有来过这里了。”

Bucky把手插进他外套的口袋，站在门口有些尴尬地四处看着。

Sharon走上前把茶几上的书合上，转头看了看Bucky。“没事，来找你需要的吧。我也该把这些物件收理一下了……”

他走了进去。

“Steve他总是有很多舍不得丢的东西，他太怀旧。”Sharon的声音渐渐舒展开来，充满了活力，不知为何开始像母亲一般念叨起来。“这些书……这些相片……”她打开柜子，“还有卡片和信件。”

Bucky没有说话。他绕到沙发背后的书柜前，伸出带着黑色手套的手指，轻轻拂去柜子上的灰尘。书柜中间一格有一张相片，被一个破碎的相框支撑着。相片上五个人并肩而立，笑容如阳光般灿烂。还有一只蓝色的，像是野兽一般的生物蹲在前方。Bucky不确定那是否是一个超级人类。他对新世纪补习还不够多，但他能够认出最左边的两个人，Steve和Stark。

相框正是从Steve和Stark中间破开的。他看见破碎的纹路一路延伸，直至Steve的盾，以及Steve的笑脸。Stark正藏在他的铁甲后面，不看到他的脸或许是一件好事。

Bucky眨了眨眼，Sharon的声音从远处传来。“Barnes？”他答应着，目光从相片上移开。

“我找到一些——”

她停下了，因为隔着墙壁有人交谈的声音传来，模糊不清，但正越来越近。Bucky侧耳去听。是两个男人的声音，其中一个像是在做着很长的解释，语气有一些急促，另一个不时地回应着。他们皮鞋踩着水泥底面的踢踏声慢慢上了楼，最终停在了房门前。

Bucky感觉自己的呼吸滞住了。在此之前他一直相信这里是安全的，但下一秒钥匙拧开锁的声音让他彻底放弃了这一想法。他迅速地转身，见到Sharon急忙用手示意卧室的方向，他点点头，冲进卧室。

藏起来。Bucky的大脑飞转，Sharon没问题，这所公寓也属于她，但如果那是神盾局的人他可就麻烦了。他打开衣柜，伸出脚快速地蜷缩进去，拉上柜门，黑暗席卷了他。

两位不速之客推开大门的声音传来，随之而来的是Sharon极度惊恐的大吼——“STARK？!”

他打了一个冷颤，随即传来子弹上膛的明亮声响，Stark急促的劝解里有难掩的震惊，板凳绊倒了Stark的同伴，“小心，Clint！”

他让自己保持冷静，不要冲出衣柜去把Stark揪起来痛打一顿。Sharon会解决这个的，现在不是找Stark算账的时间。不是在Steve的家。

“你怎么找到这里的？！”Sharon破口吼道，“你又怎么会有这里的钥匙？！”她剧烈地呼吸着，失去了理智。“你们两个——滚出去！”

“Carter特工，请保持冷静。”Stark把声音压平，“现在这个住所由神盾接管了。请放下你的枪。”

一阵沉默。随后是悉悉索索的声响。

“钥匙是Steve给我的。”Stark平静地说。“我并不知道这里是你们两个——”他顿住了，吞咽了一下。

“很抱歉给你造成了困扰，Carter小姐。”另外一位——是叫Clint——礼貌地说道。“我和Stark先生认为这里没有人居住。”

“我还是不能相信Steve会给你这里的钥匙。”Sharon绷紧了声音，就像她前些时候刚刚见到Bucky时一样。

Bucky和衣柜里的几件衣服缠住了，衣柜的空间非常狭窄，他试着动了动身子，因为他屁股下被什么方方正正的东西硌着了。Bucky伸手摸索，把它抽了出来。

紧接着，不幸的事发生了，他头顶碰到了摇摇欲坠的金属挂杆，挂杆从它的活动槽里松落，“咣”地一声砸在了衣柜的内壁上，发出了重重的一响。

Bucky紧紧闭上双眼，暗骂自己了几声。

7.22.更新

“那是什么？”Stark大声问，声音里带着怀疑。

Bucky咬了咬牙。他竟然会做出这样愚蠢的事，还是在这种关键时刻。他伸手捏紧了手中的方块，脚在衣柜底部蹬着寻找着着力点，头被衣服包裹住了，柔软的布料磨蹭着Bucky的脸。是Sharon的衣服，还是Steve的衣服？他不着边际地想，看样子这个地方他们还比较常待。

“你不是一个人在这儿？”

该出去了。Bucky挣扎着用脚向前踢开柜门，Stark不能拿他怎么样。随即他又挣扎着想起来Stark恐怕还不认识他。他躺下滑出柜子，起身站直。转过身，捡起掉在柜里的鸭舌帽，他伸手进衣柜扶起柜子里的金属杆，把衣物快速整理了一下。

Bucky意识到自己手中仍然捏着那个方块，他低头察看。是一个长方形的笔记本，黑色外皮带有沙砾的质感，显得庄重而肃穆。封皮边缘上上的金色镶条沿着一路破损的皮革延伸，张裂的皮夹中间露出了本子的内壳。他的手指停在了磁石吸引的本扣上，侧面看进去能够看到笔记本的侧边套着一只黑色的钢笔。

他犹豫着是否要打开笔记本。那有可能是Sharon的。但直觉告诉他这个本子属于Steve，因为只有Steve的本子会这么老式。而这里面会有他想要的信息。

“Barnes？”Stark的声音从身后传来。Bucky慌忙地抬手把本子送进外套，他意识到Stark叫了他的名字。

他转过身，看见Stark正站在卧室门口。Bucky眯起了眼睛，黑发男人身着白色便服，黑色长裤，不是什么工作事务。

“你怎么知道我是谁？”

Stark没有说话，又盯着他的脸看了许久。他的脸不悦地皱了起来，双手放进长裤的口袋里，审视的目光把Bucky从头到尾地看了一遍。Bucky不安地动了动脚，紧紧抿嘴。眼前站着的这个人正是与Steve战争多日、最终取胜的人，他的胸口一阵发紧，头脑里冲刷过一阵热流。

队长死后的日子里他去了不少地方。华盛顿的历史博物馆，阿灵顿公墓。他看到每一个Steve的塑像都屹立在那儿，目光始终坚定地望向前方。他不知道Steve看到了什么？他看到了英雄们仍然在暗斗，他的朋友们分崩离析？他看到了自己一直在保护的人民水深火热，纽约街头阴霾笼罩？Bucky总觉得Steve的石头眼珠里含着泪水。他一直在想这一切是谁造成的，是谁让所有英雄分崩离析，是谁让人们只能站在塑像前缅怀他们的英雄。

他现在有答案了。看着Stark，他忽然认清究竟是谁这么丧心病狂，不择手段，最终把所有人都推向了地狱。Bucky咬紧了牙，手捏起了拳头，试图压下心头对Tony Stark升起的强烈的憎恶，克制住不要走上前揍扁神盾局长的脸。

Sharon走了过来，她的脸也阴郁地沉着。但她看向Stark的目光有种奇异的疏离，似乎想要离他远一些，更多的是带着畏惧而非憎恨。

“好吧，看样子我们现在对这间公寓的所有权有些问题。”另一个陌生男人走进了卧室，清清嗓子，“Carter小姐，你能先说一下吗？”Clint。Bucky努力将这个名字与眼前这位身穿紫色便服的金发男人联系在一起。

Clint的个子不算太高，精瘦强壮。他的脸苍白得如同白纸一般，嘴唇试图扭出一个缓和的笑容。

13号特工深深地呼吸了一口，捞了捞头发。“我不知道你从哪里得到的钥匙，Stark。”Sharon怒气冲冲地说，“Steve绝不可能把他的秘密住所交到你的手上。”

“所以这里是Steve的私人住所，那你——”Clint夸张地挑起眉毛问。

“Carter特工是Cap的女友。”Stark说。“所以这里是你和Steve的私密公寓。”他并没有在问，只是干巴巴地陈述道。“但是并没有绝对保密。”

“我们没有告诉任何人这里的地址。至少我没有。”

“Steve亲手给我的钥匙。”Stark说，吞咽了一声，“而且神盾记录上这个房子只属于Steve Rogers。我不知道还有你的名字。”

Sharon不悦地哼了两声，“你是在指望我相信一个把他送上法院台阶的人吗？”

下一秒Stark已经站在了Sharon的身侧，狠狠捏住她的上臂，力道之大以至于Sharon的脸疼痛地扭曲了起来。Stark伸长了上半身，紧咬牙关，神情介于狂怒和悲痛之间，他目光如刀子般尖锐，直直地望进Sharon的眼睛，仿佛下一秒他就会对Sharon动手。Clint显然是被吓住了，他茫然地看着两人的动作，怀疑的神色在脸上升起，“Tony？她是什么意思？”

Bucky大步跨上前，抬起金属手臂紧紧地抓住Stark的肩膀。他压低了自己的声音以免吼出声来，凑近那人的耳朵，从牙缝里挤出几个字，“放开她。”

也许是Bucky的威慑起了作用，又或者是Stark终于稳住了自己的情绪，他松开Sharon的手，别开头，紧蹙眉头，目光粘住了地面，全身如筛糠一般颤抖。

Bucky不明白Stark在发什么脾气。他咬牙切齿，Sharon只是在陈述事实。

“她的意思就是事实。”Stark停止发抖后终于抬起头，对着Clint说道。“是我把Steve送上了法院的台阶。”Bucky看见Stark紧紧地捏住拳头，蓝色的眼珠里涌上了一阵绝望似的痛苦。“我亲手造成了这一切。”

“好吧。”Clint慢慢从震惊中缓过来，劝解道，“但很明显我们现在不是讨论这个的时候。”

这么说Stark的确该对Steve的死负责。这样的想法让Bucky感到轻松了些。Bucky松开了拳头，他勉强斗过了那个想要打趴Stark的念头。

“我们是来这里检查Steve的遗物的。”Clint再一次地试图打破尴尬的沉默，“那么Carter小姐，你和这位——”

“Barnes。”

“——Barnes先生来这里是？”

“寻找遗物。”Bucky接过话头。“Sharon是神盾局特工，所以这也算是公事吧？”

“神盾局前特工。”现神盾局长冷冷地说，“她不久前才提交了辞呈。”他再次把手插进裤袋，盯着Bucky，“我想她应该对自己来这里的目的比你更清楚，Barnes先生。现在，如果你们不介意的话，可以离开这里了。现在这里是神盾接管的地点，我和Barton先生还有要事商量。如果你们现在离开，我可以当作什么也没有发生。”

Bucky抬头。他不想离开这里，因为下次恐怕这间屋子就被抄空了。他还想再找点东西，找一些可以让他与Steve有更多关联的东西。

但Sharon只是带着轻蔑与不屑的眼神瞪了Stark一眼，向他扬了扬下巴，示意Bucky离开。

他无话可说。屋子的主人叫他出去呢。他不安地动了动身体，察觉到自己夹在大衣里的笔记本快要掉了出来。

也不是完全没有收获。Bucky装作若无其事地理了理衣服，暂时性地把本子夹在腋下。好吧……他还有其他机会。

“谢谢，Stark先生。”以及那位金发男人。是叫Clint Barton吗？“以及Barton先生。”他微微颔首客气地表示告别。

“等等，Barnes先生——”Clint眼珠一转，“你的全名是？”

又来了。他的姓有那么出名吗？“James Buchanan Barnes。如果你想问我是否是队长的前任助手，回答是是的。”Bucky迅速地作出回答，接着他没有等Clint作出任何回应，转头径直走出了卧室，随着Sharon离开了公寓。

“我现在有个约会。”一走出阴暗的楼道，Sharon便说，她查看了一下手表，“40分钟内我要赶回去。如果你还想来这里，下次再来我的住所找我。”

Bucky摇摇头，“Stark很快就会收掉你们的屋子，你并没有房契上的证明。他们有权查收。”

Sharon不耐烦地哼了一两声，不情愿地接受了这个事实。“我得先走了。如果你不认识路，给我打电话。”

“我相信Fury不止给了你我的住址吧。”她看了一眼Bucky，补充道。

他点点头，“没事。你先去吧。”

前神盾特工挤出一个微笑，轻声道了再见。

Bucky微笑着目送她拐出小巷，走到大街上去。接着，他转头走进了和Steve住所截然相反的巷子。

他还有事要办。

TBC.


End file.
